The Perfect Disaster
by Soulless111
Summary: Yuzuki Shiori is throwing a surprise party for her students birthday. And as the moment of surprise approaches she plans several mean events for her little teddy bear, but sadly afterwards... It all turned into a disaster...


**The perfect disaster**

Mornings.

I hate mornings…

They always carry the same tasks for me.

Tasks I hate to endure but nonetheless deal them anyway.

I always start by listening to my very green and youth-crazed comrade, go on and on about how youthful I should be in the morning and have to embrace its spirit.

Then I watch my weak student try to gain all kinds of physical and emotional strength and patients, until her Hyuuga senses tell her that he is near by which causes her to cower behind me, afraid she might in any way embarrass herself (if she hadn't done that already).

After half an hour of training and such, I leave my student in her own deep thoughts and calculations (if that's what she does) and head off to Hatake to convert about his perverted book and other things related to his usual tasks and mine.

Then I head off to the ramen stand for a lunch break with my emotionally battered student along with her friend the Uzumaki boy and his pink haired teammate.

After that, we start doing some C-ranked missions –no way in hell would I do the D ones no matter how inexperienced she is– and end up dirty and sweaty from all that work.

And in the end I end up taking my tired student to her house, and yet again listen to my youth-crazy comrade talk about how youthful his students were as we both fill in our paper work.

Ahh yes. These tasks are merely a portion of what I always go through everyday...

Only today… is a little bit different that usual.

Because… other than the fact I've just been on a spying mission that lasted two weeks… My little teddy bear has turned sixteen!

And I shall prepare a surprise party for it and invite the one person it doesn't like to be in the same room with!

And that is our neighborhood genius; Hyuuga Neji!

Man, am I going to have so much fun torturing her. I even put Ten-Ten up to this. And mind you, she likes Neji… A lot!

"Shiori!" I heard someone shout and run to catch up to me. I didn't turn around since I already knew whom it belonged to.

"My dear Shiori, how are you feeling this fine morning?" Asked the self-proclaimed green beast of Konoha. "Tired… The mission was horrible." I replied sleepily. "Aaah Shiori. Don't let a mission put you down! Especially not today, the day of your students birth!" he grinned. "Yes… It is isn't it?" I chuckled. "What are you planning for her?"

"A surprise"

"Really?! A surprise birthday party?! I never thought you'd be that kind of person Shiori!"

"I'm not. I hate surprises. But… I enjoy doing it on people who least expect it. Are you free this evening?"

"For you. Always." He winked making me blush. "Damn it... _Maito_ I didn't mean it like that!" I punched him playfully, which he replied to with a laugh. "I know. But I like seeing you blush." He grinned showing me his amazing teeth. "How's Lee?"

"His youth never fails to impress me! With this much progress, he will become one of the strongest Taijutsu shinobi in all of Konoha!" He exclaimed. I smirked "Yes… He might even become like his youthful teacher. Who by the way…" -I stopped and pushed Gai up against a tree- "…I wait for at night in that _awfully_ cold apartment of mine…" I said seductively.

Usually I use these kinds of methods on Kakashi. But Gai… well… I'll make an exception for today since I missed him.

He looked at me with an amazed expression and gulped before stuttering "Sh-Shi-Shiori- san…"

"Hmm?"

"Our students…"

I turned around and looked at four embarrassed faces.

I smirked and peeled myself off of Gai's amazing biceps and walked toward my student. "May! Good to see you can walk next to Hyuuga without having to wet yourself" She blinked a couple of times and stared at me with eyes wide open in shock. I patted her on the head and pushed her towards the tree filled training grounds before winking at Ten-Ten. Who smirked and walked towards her Sensei. "Gai sensei… We have training to do." She motioned for Lee to help her pick up their stunned sensei then all four of them left to the opposite side of the field.

I casually walked towards Yukiyouma with a simple smile on my face, and then stood next to her patting her on the head. "So… How was your week without me?" I asked. "Fine- Why did you have to do that in front of Neji?! Can't you keep your- your jokes for yourself just once?! Especially since you just GOT here!" she exclaimed. I stared at her in disbelief.

She just… yelled at me… Did I miss something?

"Do not. Raise your voice at me Yukiyouma," I said looking at her with a serious face. "I am your Sensei. And you will respect me _even if I ridicule you_!" I frowned at her then walked towards one of the tree's that had new shuriken marks on it. I turned around with an eyebrow raised and asked; "Have you been training after my departure?"

"Yes.." she said in a hushed voice. "What? Yukiyouma when I said don't raise your voice I didn't mean keep it as quiet as a damn ant! Talk to me normally!"

"Yes, Shiori-Senpai!" she said a bit louder. "Good. Now… How many times have you hit the center?"

She mumbled. "Yukiyouma!" I shouted.

"Once!"

"_All week_?!"

"Yes…"

"Have you an excuse why?"

"No…"

"I bet you've been day dreaming about Hyuuga again." I rolled my eyes. "I did no such-" she started, "You will throw fifty shuriken at this target and the one next to it." I said raising my voice above hers and stood in between the two trees pointing at them with outstretched arms.

"And if you manage to hit the target ten times- at least! Then… I might teach you a technique I had done with the Uchiha." I said with my eyes darkening slightly. She stood there staring at me, "Shiori-senpai?"

I looked at her.

"If you were able to stop him. Would you have done it?"

"No. The question that you should really ask is… Would I have joined him if I had a choice?"

"Well would you?"

"I'll let you guess on that." I smirked and motioned for her to start.

An hour and a half past and she was only able to get five. Man was she a loser, she'd pass with flying colors if this was a 'how to miss the target and make your senpai angry' test.

But it's not.

"Alright. That's enough for today Yukiyouma…" I said in a tired voice. "At least I improved!" she said cheerfully. "Yeah! Five out of a hundred is definite progress!" I said in the same cheerful tone and voice, then immediately snorted. "You don't have to make it sound so bad Senpai," she said quietly. "Whatever… let's start on your Ninjutsu. Have you found out what kind of chakra you posses?" I said standing up. She looked at me with eyes wide in disbelief. "I forgot," she said slowly. I exhaled sharply and rubbed my temples with my thumb and finger. "Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I moaned. "That training is the most important one in your entire shinobi life, you can't just forget it and focus on those damn shuriken! I told you that before I left!" I shouted. "But no matter, we'll start today. Follow me" I started walking out of the training grounds and headed to a place she hasn't been to before. It was a wide-open field with some trees here and there. I stopped at one of them and pulled a leaf from the tree and held it at her eye level. "Paper leaves," I started. "These leaves feed off chakra to determine what your chakra type is. If the paper splits you're type of chakra is wind, if it bursts into flames yours is fire, gets soggy its of water, crumples if you are of lightning, and it turns to dust if you are of earth chakra." I explained. "Now watch" I placed the leaf exactly between my index and middle finger and my thumb. And almost immediately it got soggy and crumpled. She looked at the small pieces of the leaf then at me with astonishment, "You have two kinds of chakra?"

"Yes, Water and Lightning. Cool huh?" I winked and she giggled. "Now what I want you to do is focus a little bit of chakra on your hand so we can see what type of chakra you are. And after that, we'll start training you for new jutsu's and such." She nodded. "And if anything happens try it on two more leaves, then come show me. Kay? I'm going to do a few things and come back." she nodded again in excitement and started after I walked away.

I strolled down the quiet side of konoha, scanning for a certain white haired jounin. And It didn't take me long…

"Kakashi." I smirked greeting him. He lifted his gaze off the book to look at me, and then smiled lazily. "Shiori-san. Your back I see?"

"You think I'd stay longer than I planned?" I leaned against the wall.

"I'd hope not. How was the mission?"

"Pain in the ass. They don't seem to get any weaker do they?"

"Judging by my previous encounter and what you said… I'd think not"

Silence.

"Have you finished the book?" I asked. "Yes. I finished during the two weeks that you were not present. But… I don't think I have it in me to give it to you just yet." He said, now standing over me, "why is that?"

"Well… when you were gone… I felt a little bit… Lonely" He whispered in my ear that gave me a shiver down my spine. "Really? I thought Maito would have kept you company in my stead."

"He did somehow. Though I highly doubt he wanted to do so for two weeks… and besides, we're both male. I don't think I'd like it if he were to sleep in my bed with me. Especially on those particular nights." He leaned even closer to me and caused me to feel his hot breath against my neck along with a little smirk. He went back up to my ear and whispered, "And after all, we _are_ rivals towards the same woman" he looked at me as I smirked. "Hmm… You are aren't you? But dear Kakashi… Do tell me how the book is involved in this"

"Well… I don't know about you… But I'd prefer to implement what the book has, rather than let you read it…" He leaned in closer. My cheeks turned into shade of pink as he said that. "Well I-"

"SHIORI-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI." She stopped and stood behind the copy jounin and I, Blinking in confusion. "Shiori-senpai are you busy?" she asked stupidly. I groaned and Kakashi automatically got off of me. "What do you want May?" She smiled widely and showed me three split leaves. "I did it! I did it Shiori-senpai! This makes my chakra wind type right?!"

I blinked several times at the three leaves then looked at her. "How'd you manage to do that so quickly?"

"Well, she _is_ skilled in controlling her chakra…" Said Kakashi, which made May grin like a fool. "Don't praise her… she still has work to do." Her smile faded a little and she looked at both of us. "Shiori-san. Try to acknowledge your students abilities rather than ignore them. And try to relax a little… Your always tense" he chuckled. I turned around and in a blink of an eye I was standing behind him in a threatening way, "Kakashi-san…" I started putting my hands on his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Please do not criticize my methods in teaching, the only reason I didn't cut off your tongue yet is because I have a liking towards how you use it. And as for my tension, I'm afraid it would turn into indescribable rage if you don't arrive on time tonight… Or did you forget that certain event I've been planning…" I said huskily in his ear. He looked at me with a hint of malice in his eyes, "Not to worry… I'll be there… nice, and early." He smirked and I let go with a smile. "You better" I took May by her hand and dragged her out of the quiet zone.

"Shiori-senpai?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"It depends... But go on"

"Why do I always catch you hitting on Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei or the other way around?"

"For one very obvious reason. You come in at a very wrong time and tend to sit there and watch."

"May I ask you something else?"

"Yes.."

"Do they care if you were with either person?"

"You should ask them that. But of what I can see, I think they enjoy fighting over me as much as I do."

"May I ask one last thing?"

"You're asking a lot about my personal life than usual…" I said suspiciously but motioned for her to go on. "Did you ever think about choosing between them?" I looked at her large brown eyes then smiled. "Never." We walked towards a calm side of the forest, far away from the training grounds. I stopped in the middle of the forest and turned around. "Alright. Before I forget, at Jounin level, you must know how to control two types of Chakra. But now, we'll just start on the one we have." She nodded then stopped suddenly with a puzzled expression. "Ano, Shiori-Senpai. I thought you had water and lightning chakra."

"I do."

"But- I am wind"

"I know… so am I" She stared at me eyes wide open. "You have three types!?"

"Kind of. Lightning and Water I have perfected, but the wind one I only use for combining it with the other two." I smiled, loving the confused face she has on. "Forget about it. I'm here to teach you, not tell you about my abilities." I walked a little bit away from her and motioned for her to stand on a far side next to me.

And as she did so, I stood side ways my back to May, closed my eyes and relaxed my body, feeling the calm breeze rush over and hit the leaves. I balled my right hand into fists and focused some chakra on it, then swiftly, I jumped on a log, back flipped while extending my arm and fingers sharply and caused a large amount of leaves to be thrown against a tree like kunai and shuriken.

I opened my eyes as I landed and turned around to look at May with a huge grin. "It's really easier than it looks-"

"That was amazing!!! You didn't even use hand seals! How did you _do_ that?!" she said quickly. I looked at her and laughed. "Simple. Focus an amount of chakra on your hand and your body -but your hand the most-; make sure there are trees around you, imagine how you want the technique to be preformed, relax, and then release. The tricks are optionally though" I grinned and she looked a little puzzled. "I am not a wind expert but it's how I do it sometimes." She smiled and walked next to me, mimicking my pose. I snorted and walked away, leaning against a log watching her.

It took her fifteen minutes to control her chakra properly, another fifteen to be able to move a couple of leaves and another fifteen to be able to do the whole thing correctly.

It was a very simple but dangerous technique. If used wisely and correctly, it'll cause severe injury towards the enemy.

But in May's case, the enemy would have killed her before she would lift a finger.

She's way too slow.

"I highly doubt your enemies would wait for your attack Yukiyouma, so try to be a little faster" I looked at her tired figure and she nodded in determination. "Hai, senpai." She stood up straight again and repeated the whole cycle once more, only this time she tried to do it exactly like I did, which caused her to fall down and fully injure her arm.

She cried out in pain. "No need for tricks, you're still new to this." I said as I sat next to her. I took her arm and placed my hand over it. I moved my hand over her arm twice to heal her muscles and yes it worked perfectly.

"Thank you, senpai." She said after I bandaged her arm. "It's what I do" I grinned. I looked at my watch and it was almost two o'clock. I stood up and helped May get to her feet. "No missions for you today, I'll ask Tsunade-sama if she doesn't mind."

"What- WHY?!"

"What did I say about raising your voice at me?" I frowned. "Sorry… Why, Shiori-senpai?"

"Because of your injured arm. I may have healed it but it is still sensitive. If you over work it, you might not be able to use it again for a long time. Now just rest that arm for today. And tomorrow we might resume training if it gets any better ne?"

She nodded sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I really wanted to finish it earlier senpai…" I patted her on the head and gave her a smile. "No worries. Let's head out for some ramen. And then I'll get you home."

After eating ramen with the Uzumaki and May, I took my student to her house and explained to her Mother what happened. She scolded May for not listening to me and I just laughed. Then I went to Tsunade-sama to excuse us from missions today and maybe tomorrow. She didn't mind at all, she said it was less paper work for her. After that I headed off to the academy to speak with Iruka about the party tonight. "So everything is settled?" I grinned. "Yes, Shiori-san. Everything is settled. Although I wished you would have chosen a more suitable place instead." Said Iruka. I smiled at him then patted his head.

It's become like this habit I don't want to let go of.

"Ahh dear Iruka… If it had been four years since you last visited the academy. Wouldn't you want to come back here just a little? Especially, when you never had enough time to come here because of your organized-freak senpai?" He smiled, "I would…" I grinned. "Great. You want to help me set everything up?"

"I would love to. But I am afraid you might yell at me if I did something wrong."

"Nah, don't worry. I'll only eat ya." He smiled sheepishly and I grinned, then we both sat down and thought of a certain theme for her party.

"We are getting no where with this." Said Iruka putting some papers down. "It's been half an hour and we couldn't think of anything. We need more opinions."

"Everyone is busy with missions. So it's just you and me my dear." I said indifferently, throwing a paper ball in the air and catching it. Iruka was sitting in front of me on his desk and I was sitting in the middle of the classroom with my feet crossed on the table. "Shiori-san can you please put your feet down?"

"Don't worry. My shoes are cleaner than most. Now… Back to our party, we should go get some things for it if we're going to take our time preparing everything…"

"We don't even have a theme yet! How can we possibly go buy things, if there isn't a theme?!"

"Is there even a need for one?"

"Shiori-san it's her sweet sixteen. There _has_ to be one" He grinned. I stared at him, "sometimes I truly wonder…"

"Shiori-san!"

"I'm kidding! Now let see… theme, theme… Ah! We could see her interest."

"True. You're the closest person to her… so what does she like?"

"Neji…"

"Anything else?"

"Umm… looking at Neji?"

"And?"

"Daydreaming about Neji!"

"Shiori-san please stop doing that." I laughed and looked at Iruka with my tongue poked out. "Okay, May likes fluffy cute things. But we can't make her sixteenth birthday similar to a seven year olds."

"Well… there has to be something else she likes."

Silence.

"Hmm… I don't know about you. But haven't you noticed she started going out more often for training?"

"A little. Wait… what are you suggesting?"

"Well, we'll do her party outside in the training grounds, Instead of here in the academy, It'll be like a barbeque party, plus it's more fun than here of all places… Don't know what got into me saying we'd do it here…" Iruka snorted, "Shut up" I laughed and poked my tongue out. "Aww… Don't cry, maybe next time ne?" I laughed and he chuckled. "So the whole thing is changing?"

"Yes. And I want you to inform everyone as quickly as possible while I get the things and set them up."

"You'll need help with those if you want to finish on time."

"Yeah I know… I'll find someone. Now hurry up and go. Make sure they don't tell May _anything_. I'll tell Gai since I'm already going there"

I stood up excited and exited the room through the window after saying goodbye to Iruka. I rushed to the party store and got everything I needed, and quickly headed to the training grounds hiding the things behind some rosebushes. I ran towards the opposite side, where Gai usually trained with his students. "Gai!" I shouted. He turned around meeting my eyes then greeted me with his usual smile. "Shiori-san! What can I do for you?"

"There's been a change of plans to where the party will be held." I told all four of them. "But first did you finish training?"

"Well… we're half way-" started Lee but quickly got interrupted by Ten-ten, "NO! We're- we're done, really. What can we do.?"

"Well, like I said the location's changed, it's going to be on the East side of the training grounds, so I want you to be there early. Oh and Lee, can you and Neji take out the decorations and prepare them for me… Now?! They're behind some rosebushes" They both nodded and left. "And Ten-ten. I need you to… Well, this is kind of weird but… Can you hit on Neji? Like… cling on to him… all day?! I want to make her as jealous as possible so she can blindly confess her feelings the minute she hits boiling point. Ne?" She smirked, "Not a problem… It feels a little weird but I'll do my best. But why me of all people?"

"Don't worry, Sakura and Ino will help if it doesn't work the first time." She laughed, "You're seriously mean. But okay, I'll do it.. I'm going to get ready" She giggled and left. I turned to Gai who was standing there not knowing what to do.

"ehm… Gai?"

"Yes! Shiori!" I grinned. "Come help me and the boys with the decorations."

After setting up the decorations and preparing the barbeque, I asked Neji to go look for Ten-Ten because I wanted her for something important (A complete lie) so the plan would be in motion. I let Gai and Lee finish up some things –dear god how I trust them I do not know- so I can write a message for May telling her to come over to do some extra training, AND See if Iruka told everyone what was going on.

When I was done with all of that. I went to spy on Ten-Ten and Neji to see if everything was going as planned.

And believe me it was.

"Remember to act completely out of character so it would show as if he doesn't know what to say. That way it'll confuse May a little"

"What if she figures it out?"

"That's where Ino will help."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course! I mean god damn it! May liked this ass for four years and hasn't said a word, and I am getting fed up! "

She laughed.

"Here he is, now go! Just don't make it too obvious!"

"Neji!" She shouted and ran to his side. "Ten-Ten…" He started. "How are you doing?" He asked. "Great really. Looking forward to the party?" She smiled and he gave her a small one back. "Yes. I am. I actually have something to ask May tonight before I leave."

I swear if I had been drinking I would have spat it all out.

"Leave?" she said in a surprised tone. "Why? Where are you going?

"A mission. The hokage is going to send me with some important scrolls to Mist village. I'll be gone for probably five days or so."

"When?"

"Most likely tomorrow. So if you see May please tell her I wish to speak with her. I intend to do this as soon as possible."

Ten-ten nodded, turned around and saw May walking by with some bags. She smirked and turned to Neji and clung to his arm. "Aww, Neji-kun," she said loud enough for May to hear. "Don't worry, we'll write to each other, ne?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, you _are_ going away aren't you? And you wont be back for a_ very long time_,so how about before you leave, I come over to your house… So our Hyuuga gets a proper farewell present…" She winked.

HAHAHAHAHA THIS IS AWESOME!

"Ten-ten are you okay? You're acting rather strange. And besides it's only-"

"I'm _fine_! It's just that I'll miss you a lot and I want to be with you most of the day! I can't help it that I like you"

"Ten-ten.." He started. But before he could say anything. She kissed him while she was sure May was watching.

I turned around to look at May who looked like she was going to throw up. She blinked several times, and quickly walked passed them, not interrupting their moment.

Right after May left the street I quickly jumped down next to Neji and Ten-ten.

"Ten-ten!" Said Neji pushing her away. "Look, I appreciate the way you feel about me but please understand I do not return that feeling." I started laughing. "Aaaah, Hyuuga. My dear sweet Hyuuga, how can anyone resist that charm of yours?" I patted his head –DAMN IT not again- and pulled Ten-ten with me. "Good luck on your mission Neji! And don't forget tonight" I yelled as I ran back to the training grounds, leaving a very confused Hyuuga in the middle of the street.

"Ten-ten my sweet kunoichi you were amazing!"

"Thank you very much Shiori-senpai. But… don't you think it's a bit harsh? May is my friend and all and I don't want to-"

"Don't worry about it! You just worry about what you'll wear on tonight's party!" I grinned and pushed her next to Lee. "What do you think Shiori-senpai?!" Exclaimed Lee. I looked at the decorations and how they were displayed, and if it weren't for my pride I swear I could have glomped the two spandex wearing shinobi right then. "Its great. Thank you very much. Now all of you leave and get dressed! Oh and Ten-ten, do in form Ino and Sakura about your 'encounter' with Neji. I think they'd love to hear about it" they nodded and two students left the training grounds leaving a smiling Gai and me. "You know Shiori…" He said slowly walking up to me. "I don't think I have ever seen you this optimistic before. You're usually the opposite" He wrapped his arms around me and leaned in to smell my neck. Slowly, my smile started fading, and my pessimistic self started questioning for the first time all day.

What if no one comes?

What if Neji doesn't show up and leaves earlier than expected?

What if by some strange force the cloud shinobi would attack?

"Shiori? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm fine." I pushed Gai away and started playing with one of the decorations, making myself look like I was fixing it. "Now go get dressed. I want my green beast to look his best today" I fake smiled and he left with a worried look.

Shit… I shouldn't be doing this…

I should _not _be thinking like this. Yuzuki get your head together…

Breath…

Inhale… Exha-

Oh fuck this Something bad will happen I just know it!

After training with Shiori-senpai, she offered to drop me off at her house to explain to Mum what happened to my arm. Of course, Mum panicked a little and scolded me for being careless and Shiori-Senpai laughed.

I like it when she laughs, It's a lot better than her scolding..

After senpai left I went straight to my room, I just wanted to sit a little and think about some things.

Like my birthday…

I bet senpai forgot…

Or she just thought there was no need to celebrate. I remember that day on my thirteenth birthday… 'Celebrating is for kids' she said. 'It's just a number' she said. 'You're stupid for thinking I'd care' she said.

She really put me down that day.

It was like I did something wrong.

But whatever… Like she said… It's just a number..

I don't even know why I cared so much…

I sat for a very long time in my room until Mum called me for something. I ran downstairs and she gave me a list of groceries for the house. "Don't be late dear… Your father's coming soon and I don't have enough things to cook for dinner." I smiled and left after excusing myself.

I'm really proud of myself!

Before, I used to refuse to go out by myself because I was too shy. But thanks to my newfound confidence after the Chuunin exams, I think I changed a lot. I don't know what caused that sudden change. It was either Sandaime's death, Gaara and Naruto's fight, or Shiori-senpai's beating…

When I was on my way to the teashop, I witnessed a scene going on in the middle of the street between Neji and Ten-ten. I was about to run over and greet them –even if I was shy near Neji- but something stopped me from running over, and just let me stand there and listen to what they were saying.

"Don't worry, we'll write to each other, ne?" Said Ten-ten.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well… Yeah. I mean, you _are_ going away aren't you. And you wont be back for a_ very long time_.So how about before you leave, I come over to your house… So our Hyuuga gets a proper farewell present…" She winked.

"Ten-ten are you okay? You're acting rather strange. And besides it's only-"

"I'm _fine_! It's just that I'll miss you a lot and I want to be with you most of the day! I can't help it that I like you"

"Ten-ten.." He started but she kissed him, muffling his reply.

I couldn't believe what was going on! Neji was leaving and Ten-ten said she liked him when she told me she didn't!

This can't be happening…

I quickly walked passed them before they could notice me go to the teashop.

I felt sick… I felt sick and tired and I just wanted to go home…

After what I witnessed I quickly set the groceries aside and ran up to my room.

I didn't feel like doing anything anymore… Neji was leaving and I didn't even confess my feelings yet.

I sighed looking out the window, seeing as it was almost dark. I thought of going to the flower shop to talk to Ino and just admire the flowers.

I like flowers they're very soothing.

But before I asked my mother for permission, She had given me a letter with Senpai's signature.

_Yo May._

_Be at the training grounds at nine P.M. tonight._

_And don't be late…_

_You _know_ how much I hate tardiness._

_Ja ne._

_Yuzuki._

Training?! I thought she said no training until tomorrow!

Oh well… Maybe it's genjustu! She never taught me genjutsu before!

But why tonight, is she planning something?

Nah, she's not the type to do that… right?

I left the house at eight forty-five and headed to the training grounds. As I was walking there, I felt someone following me. Immediately I got nervous but decided not to run.

I can't do that forever.

So instead of taking normal road to the training grounds, I took the longer way.

I didn't know _what_ I was doing! All I know is I have to go some where farther away from where Senpai is.

I can't let her fight for me. Not anymore.

I have to fight for myself, Even if I _am_ scared out of my mind.

I suddenly stopped and turned around throwing a fistful of shuriken at where I assumed the stalker would be.

I heard a slight shuffling sound and then two- three- four- eight people started to come out slowly.

My eyes widened in fear, and I ran.

Fifteen minutes passed and still no sign of Yukiyouma.

That little brat is going to get a very horrible kick in the ass tomorrow during Taijutsu training that she'll feel it for a month!!

Where the _fuck_ is she?!

"Hinata!" I suddenly shouted. The shy Hyuuga squeaked and immediately turned around. "H-Hai?"

"Have you spoken to Yukiyouma today? Or seen her? AT ALL?"

"No Shiori-senpai not at all."

"Shino?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Where the fuck is she?" I said to myself. I walked out of the party and stood outside of the training grounds, waiting for any sign that she's coming.

This. Is _very_ bad.

Another fifteen minutes passed and still no sign of her. I entered the training grounds again and stood next to Gai who placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Yuzuki, maybe she got your message later than supposed to." Said Tsunade taking a sip from her sake. I sighed in frustration and leaned against a tree. "Listen to the Hokage Shiori-san. I'm sure it's-"

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" shouted a voice.

Oh no…

"Tsunade-sama! The cloud nin-"

Oh god no…

"-They invaded Konoha! Half of our shinobi are paralyzed and cannot continue leading them off!"

Oh god please no…

"We can't hold them much longer we need back up!"

This cannot be happening.

"Where are they?" I asked suddenly. "I don't know. I've lost track of some of them. But I saw several groups set off to Sakura Park and the River. They might have-"

A scream irrupted through the air.

"Hatake, take your team and head off to the river, Maito, take yours to Sakura Park. Yuzuki-"

Before Tsunade could even finish I left for Yukiyouma.

Knowing her, she probably ran somewhere a lot farther from the training grounds.

So help me god if those sons of a bitchs touched her I will cut off their limbs and shove it down each other's throats.

I jumped from each tree like lightning to reach where May was. Slowly, rain started to pour, and the minute I reached my destination, I saw May's fragile body on the ground and about eight cloud nin on the other side –that half of were unconscious- with leaves all over their bodies.

I turned around to look at the tree behind May, and found it stripped of its leaves. I stared at her bruised body and the four who were standing.

I guess the technique didn't hit them hard enough.

But no matter, they're fortunate enough to deal with me.

Without any introduction and patience I charged at them at light speed and Taijutsued their ass.

I kicked two of them and back flipped while sticking them under my feet using my chakra and stepped on their necks, breaking them, as I reached the ground, I pressed one of my feet onto a body with my hand on the ground to launch it at an attacker. I quickly stood behind one of them and threw him up in the air, following him. I was above his body and kicked him repeatedly to the ground, punching the other one who tried to attack me.

The other half started waking up and I wasted no time. I charged onto them with an angry fist punching one and a leg kicking another, and then I grabbed his collar and threw him at his partner. Another two grabbed me from behind in attempt to stop me, but I quickly kicked their faces causing a back flip, grabbed their arms, and swung them against each other as hard as possible to cause severe damage.

I sensed two of them waking up and charge at me from behind. I threw three kunais, with bomb tags on them that immediately blew him and his partner up.

After I made sure all of them were dead. I rushed to May's side to check for a pulse or anything that indicates she's alive.

But unfortunately nothing came up.

Okay Yuzuki, Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, DO NOT PANIC!

Son of a bitch, why did this have to happen now, WHY?!

I ripped her shirt and started pumping her chest with chakra to get a heartbeat.

What the fuck did they DO to her?!

Don't they realize she's a fucking KID who just turned _sixteen_?!

Without wasting any more time, I punched her chest with chakra and felt for a pulse.

It was weak, but strong enough to keep her alive.

I lifted her body and carried her to the hospital as fast as I can.

She can't die here, not like this and definitely not _today_.

I felt her move a little beneath my hold and heard a whimper. She's probably getting cold, the rain only got stronger and I went faster.

I just hope she won't remember this.

I sat in the waiting room with my clothes drenched in blood and rain. I waited for Tsunade-sama to come out and tell me what exactly happened to her.

I have a feeling I won't like the results.

"Shiori!" I heard a voice. I turned around and saw Gai with Kakashi and their teams. "Are you alright Shiori-san?" Asked Kakashi. I looked at him with blank eyes and slowly nodded at the ground.

Gai was about to say something, but stopped because of Kakashi's hand gesture, and silently we all sat there waiting for Tsunade-sama to come out.

"Shiori…" Said Tsunade after three hours. Finally! What took her so long? "How is she?!" asked an anxious Naruto. "She's stable. Her arm injury is very severe; it'll take months for it to heal. As for her other injuries… Yuzuki, did you see what happened?"

I shook my head.

"Why do you ask?" said Neji. "Because I found a paralyzing poison in her blood stream," she replied.

"What are you saying?"

"Judging by the bruises and the poison… There's a chance they… abused her.."

I inwardly froze.

"Abuse? Like… Rape?!" said Sakura in an alarmed tone. "No. I did a rape exam and nothing turned up. There is a chance they could have done other horrible things… Not necessarily direct." She paused and looked at me. "Yuzuki… when you reached her was she conscious?"

I shook my head.

"Did you check for a pulse?"

I nodded.

"Did you try to revive her?"

I nodded again.

"Well that explains the bruise on her chest and the broken ribs."

She frowned and I smirked.

"You used extreme measures. Did you try pumping her chest first?"

I nodded the smirk still there.

"Did it work?"

I shook my head.

"Well… I wouldn't say what you did was your best approach. But still… it saved her life. Did you study to become a medical nin?"

I nodded.

"What stopped you?"

I shrugged.

"Alright then. Yukiyouma is resting now. She won't be up for a couple of days. So I suggest you all head back to your houses and rest. Unless you want to stay Yuzuki…"

I didn't reply. She looked at me and with a pat on the shoulder; she left, telling me to call her parents.

I left the waiting room and dialed her home number.

"Hello?" answered a heavy voice. "Hello, Mr. Yukiyouma. It's Yuzuki Shiori, May's sensei. I hope I haven't caught you in an inconvenient time but there is something I must inform you about, that concerns your daughter…"

Two weeks passed and she didn't wake up.

It was supposed to be two days… but it turned into weeks.

Why?

The poison…

After that day I called her parents I kept taking all kinds of missions.

But most of them were B ranked.

Kakashi and Gai tried their hardest to stop me from going on this rampage but I never listened.

And here I am in the hospital with the two jounins sitting next to me, I having an injured collarbone and several bruises, Hatake with a black eye, cuts and bruises and Maito with an injured leg, cuts and bruises.

"What in gods name happened to you three?!" exclaimed Tsunade as she walked in the room.

"We had a tiff." Said Kakashi smoothly.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, an argument."

She raised it even higher.

"Alright a very big fight, with jutsus, weapons and everything" he said in exhaustion. "And let me guess… _you_ caused it?" she directed the question at me. I smirked. "Of course…"

"Who won?"

"None of them did." Said Shizune's voice from the door. "You witnessed it?" she asked

"Only a little. But I know why it was caused" she looked at me.

"Enlighten me." Said Tsunade while sitting down.

"Gai-san and Kakashi-san were trying to stop Shiori-san from going on a mission rampage, and tried to talk to her about her students misfortune."

"And?"

"Well, simply put… she lost it and started a fight. Causing Gai, herself and Kakashi to lose most of their Chakra"

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"I only witnessed half of it Tsunade-sama," she said sheepishly.

"Shiori… do you want me to ban you from further missions?"

I turned to look at her sharply causing myself severe pain. "No" I said through gritted teeth.

"Then you will listen to what your two comrades have advised you to do, is that clear?!"

"Yes… Tsunade-sama" I grunted. She stood up and started healing Gai first, then Kakashi, and then me. "All three of you will stay in the hospital today. And Yuzuki if you even think about sneaking out I'll make that collarbone feel worse than it already is understand?!" I nodded with a frown. "Good. Now rest. I'll go check on Yukiyouma and her family. Who by the way woke up this morning" she said and left the room.

I sat there staring at the wall.

So she finally woke up..

"Shiori-san…" Said Kakashi. "What?" I replied tiredly. "You haven't visited May-chan in two weeks. Don't you think you should go see her now?"

"No"

"But Shiori! She is your student!" exclaimed Gai.

"I don't fucking care… As long as she's fine, there's no need." I placed my head on the steel headboard and looked outside the window.

It's almost nightfall…

"You aren't really giving up are you?" Said Gai in an angry tone. "More like not bothering"

"_Shiori _" He stood up suddenly and grabbed my shirt. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry. "Gai-" Kakashi started, getting up. "No! Sit down" I told him. I looked straight into Gai's angry eyes and he stared back. "Why are you doing this-"

"Doing what?! Minding my own business?! Not bothering?! Leaving her to face all of this alone?!"

"Yes! You are her sensei you should do more than just listen to what my students did with her like some sort of… stranger-"

I punched him.

I stood up and punched him until he was on the ground. Immediately Kakashi stood up and pulled me away from Gai, locking my arms and legs with his body. Gai looked at me in shock and so did Kakashi.

I was crying.

Not crying, crying… Just tears of anger

"Don't you fucking tell me what I am to her! I already fucking know that!! Do you seriously think I have a choice? I can't visit her Gai! Even if I wanted to I can't!!"

"Why?"

"Her parents signed a restraining order against me after what I did! They don't want me to be fifty feet near their daughter because they blame me for what happened!! They even asked Tsunade to-" I stopped, Distress and exhaustion covering my body.

"To what?" Asked Gai, standing up and sitting next to Kakashi and I. "What did they asked her to do?" I couldn't answer. I was too tired. So I just shut my mouth and leaned on Kakashi closing my eyes. "Nothing… It doesn't Matter."

"Shiori-"

"Forget it Gai. I just- I just want peace and quiet now. Please… Please no more." Silence erupted the room, and the only thing that can be heard was our breathing.

A year passed since that day and I was sitting in the forest watching the sunrise.

I sighed in content at the sight before me. It brought me such peace and so many bad memories that I just had to get up and continue my journey back to Konoha.

Another mission successfully completed.

Six hours later I was at Konoha gates being greeted by the two new Jounin, Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Shiori-sama!" said both of them, "Kotetsu, Izumo." I greeted.

"How was the mission?" Asked Kotetsu.

"Troublesome" I said and left after waving. I was headed to my house when I saw a wave of silver hair.

I smirked and simply walked next to him. "How was the mission?" he asked casually, head still buried in that book. "Another pain. How'd you know it was me?"

"You're the only one in Konoha who smells of apple-cinnamon." He smiled.

"And… do you like that smell?"

"Yes. I like it a lot"

Pause.

"How's Gai?"

"Misses you. And May's fine too"

I stopped and he didn't. "I didn't ask about her."

"You should. Oh by the way" He turned around to look at me. "There are two things I need to tell you. The hokage asked for you to come by her office this afternoon. So you better get dressed."

"And what's the second thing?!" I shouted.

"Expect me to be at your apartment tonight." I smirked and waved goodbye.

I reached my apartment a few minutes after I met up with Kakashi. And immediately I ran to the bathroom to take a _very_ long bath.

I felt like I deserved it after all that's happened.

I grabbed my newly obtained perverted book –yes the new one, finally!- and started reading it in the bathtub with Lemon juice in crystal glass.

Aaaah yes. Nothing like a good dirty book and drink after a years worth of non-stop missions.

And this time it wasn't even my choice!

After two hours of soaking in bubbles and water. I closed my book, not forgetting the bookmark and took a shower to fully clean myself of microorganisms and all that jazz. After that I got dressed and headed out to see the Hokage.

But let's check up on Gai first…

I set off to the training grounds scanning for my green beast, and saw him spar with his youthful student Rock Lee.

I walked up to him from behind as he stopped to rest and closed his eyes. "Kakashi! My eternal rival!" he exclaimed.

"Not really, I don't think he's that short." I replied lazily, "Shiori!" he exclaimed, turning around and hugging me. "You're back! After another long month you are back!!" He put me down and nuzzled his face on my skin. "Apple-cinnamon again?" he smiled. "Yes… You and Kakashi seem to like the smell."

"How can I resist?" He gave me that signature smile of his and I poked his arm playfully. "Shiori-Senpai! It's good to see you again!" Said Ten-ten and Lee together with a grin. "Same to you both, did I miss anything?"

"Well… Ino made a move on Shikamaru. Kiba tried to ask Hinata out but failed miserably because of Shino. Sakura started crushing on Naruto And Neji…" She trailed off with a look.

"What?"

"Well… Neji has been spacing out a lot recently."

"Why?"

"It seems that something could be bothering him. I remember he talked to me about someone. I forgot who though" Said Lee.

I stood there in silence. Feeling drowsy.

"Shiori?"

"What!? Yeah no worries I'm fine. Well… that's good. Nothing bad happened. Anyway… I better head off to Tsunade. She wants me for something."

"Really?" Said Gai raising his eyebrows. "Yeah. Why? Do you know something?"

"No! No not at all. You go ahead. You wouldn't want to be late now would you?" He smirked "O-kay. I'll see you later."

I wonder…

I knocked the door.

"Tsunade-sama. You asked for-" I stopped as I entered, May's parents stood In front of me.

"Yuzuki… Did you write the mission report before you came?" she asked. "Yeah, it's in my pocket." I said slowly my eyes moving from Tsunade to May's parents as I gave Tsunade the report. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No. Not at all, we were just talking about you. Please have a seat."

"No I'm fine standing up." I said with a frown directed at May's parents.

"We'll be leaving now. Tsunade-sama." Said May's father. "Oh. All right then, I hope you will understand my decision based on your daughter. After all we're only looking out for her" She smiled as they left.

"Yuzuki." I looked at her. "What?"

"Do you still remember what I told you three months ago?"

I nodded.

"And what they told you?"

I nodded.

"And what happened?"

I nodded.

"Well… I have some good news for you. Due to the excessive amount of requests and the brat's whining-" –she was referring to Naruto- "-I as well as everyone else have come to a decision. And after constantly negotiating with May's parents… starting Tomorrow. You will resume training your student."

I froze.

"What?"

"You will Train Yukiyouma May once again."

"But Tsunade-sama, She doesn't even-"

"I know. All the more reason you should rebuild that relationship again." I stared at her. "This isn't a request. It's an order Yuzuki." I nodded in defeat and exited the room after excusing myself.

What in gods name just happened?

I should be happy to teach her again right?

It's been a long time since I have- Practically a year!

But… why do I feel this horrible pit in my stomach?

"_Yuzuki…_

_You can't train her anymore. Her parents refuse to let you near her and they asked me to erase her memory of you."_

"_What? Are they crazy? I am her sensei! I've been with her most of her shinobi life!"_

"_I know. It's what they want. As much as I tried to convince them not to, they still want me to do it and assign her to another sensei."_

"_I'm really sorry."_

"_It doesn't matter… Just let her forget. It's best anyway"_

Alarm…

Damn alarm…

SHUT UP!

I sat up and threw the alarm clock at the door.

Mornings.

I hate mornings.

They always carry the same tasks for me.

Tasks I hate to endure but nonetheless deal with them anyway.

Staring at my watch for what seemed like hours, I realized I was late for my own training. I got up lazily and walked to the bathroom starting my daily routine.

After I finished eating and all that shit. I went to the training grounds to meet my student.

And instead of seeing her alone, I saw her talking to the Hyuuga. She was giggling and blushing a lot worse than a Hinata near thirty Naruto's. I slowly walked up to them and heard their conversation.

"I apologize for not realizing your feelings for me sooner May-san. I really hope that I am not too late."

"No! No you're- you're not. Really."

"What are you two doing?" I interrupted grouchily. Neji turned to look at me coolly while May was shaking nervously. "I was merely converting with your student."

"I can see that Hyuuga." I paused, "So, you're actually asking her out? Or did I interrupt you?"

A small shade of pink turned on his face. "No… I- well…" I smirked.

"Just tell her to meet you here before sunset okay?" I winked at him who gave me a small smile. "Would you?" he asked May who nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

"Great, now that's over. Go to your sensei. I'm sure he's looking for you." He nodded and left with a goodbye.

"So what will we do today?" she asked excitedly. I turned at her and gave her the coldest look I have then said; "Yukiyouma… I will not tolerate flirting here on my training grounds do you understand me?"

"But I wasn't-"

"Silence! We're starting Taijutsu today. Then we'll see your aiming with Kunai and shuriken. And I do not care if you did that with the previous sensei. You will do as I say understood?"

She nodded timidly.

"Good. Follow me" as we were walking inside the forest I heard her talk only I couldn't make it out.

"Did you say something?" I turned around to face her red face. "Um… No n-nothing"

I sighed. "Yukiyouma… Just say it will you and spare me the guessing"

"I don't know your name" she blushed even more.

I sighed again.

"Yuzuki Shiori… and I'm your new Senpai.."

**The End**


End file.
